Vergil Shinozaki
Vergil Shinozaki (バージル篠崎, Bājiru Shinozaki) is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is a powerful mage that uses element-related magic. Due to this, he earned the moniker of Nature's Wrath (自然の怒り, Shizen no Ikari). Appearence Vergil is a tall male with tanned skin and long brown hair that stops halfway down his spine. When on missions, Vergil wears a suit crimson-colored traditional armor that focuses on protecting his chest, waist, shoulders, outer thighs and forearms. Underneath this armor, he wears a jet black suit to cover his skin. He wears a pair of black sandals on his feet. When around in the Fairy Tail guild, Vergil is seen wearing a white haori and dark red kimono, decorted with the kanji for the elements that he uses, in black writing. He is sometimes seen with a dark red headband that causes a few strands of his hair to poke down in front of his face. Personality Vergil is known to be a kind and loyal individual to his family and has often been known to act like a child from time to time. Many of the younger generation within Fairy Tail see him as a secondary grandfather figure. However when in battle, if somebody mocks those that he views as family, all traces of humor leave his body and he becomes a powerful force of nature. He rarely knows how to hold back when angered. History Vergil came from a family of elemental magic users, who mostly focused on Wood and Earth magic. Once every few generations, a child would be born with a stronger Wood or Earth element than others. As such, this meant that their spells would be much stronger and harder to counter. Vergil and his family spent most of their lives living around in the forests where they would make fully functioning houses out of wood using magic so that they did not have to live in city. One day, a demon from the Book of Zeref had come along and destroyed the forest, killing most of his family along with it. When the flames and smoke had died down, he was one of very few survivors of the attack, so he sought out any relatives he might have. Luckily, one lived near Magnolia, she was a retired Fairy Tail mage so he stayed with her for a time. When she passed away, he decided to join the guild and carry on the family legacy. Synopsis Equipment *'Giant Scroll': Vergil carries on his back, a giant scroll that contains the various weapons that he has collected over the years. Lewis Nomar was kind enough to develope seals that would keep his weapons stored within the scroll. This would allow Vergil to carry his many weapons into battle and allow him to switch out easily. *'Kusarigama': One of Vergil's favourite weapons to use when sparring with members of the guild. He keeps this weapon on his left side, using a black sash tied at his waist to keep them in place. *'Broadsword': A simple, yet effective weapon that Vergil keeps at his right side in the sash attached to his waist. It was one of the first weapon styles that he mastered and, as such, is usually his go-to weapon when dealing with other sword users. Lewis inscribed seals into it to improve the simple weapon's cutting power against magic. Vergil's Spells Wood Magic (木の魔法, Ki no Mahō) *'Four Pillar Housing' (四柱ハウス, Shichūka): Using this simple spell, Vergil has been able to create a house for himself within the western forest, on the opposite side of Magnolia to where Porlyusica lives. By using more magic, he can create a larger house without having to move anywhere. *'Wood Spikes' (木製のスパイク, Mokusei no supaiku): By focusing magic power into the ground, Vergil can create walls of sharp, wooden spikes to sprout from the ground. *'Branching Forest' (分岐の森, Bunki no mori): A spell that changes Vergil's own arm into big trees. Using magic power, the tissues are transformed into trees. Then, by activating the trees, stimulating them to grow rapidly, they lengthen at high speed and fork into many branches. It is possible to change the ends into sharp stakes and turn them into countless, sharp, spear-like piercing weapons. *'Wood Dome' (木材天蓋, Mokuzai Tengai): A defensive spell in which Vergil creates a semi-circular dome of wood to defend himself and allies. Due to his powerful magic, this has the effect of fortifying the wood that is produced for the dome. *'Wood Dragon' (ウッドドラゴン, Mokuryū): One of Vergil's stronger wood magic spells. By creating wood from the ground, it takes the shape of a large dragon which will then attack the designated target. *'Forest Creation' (森づくり, Mori-dzukuri): By focusing a large portion of his magic into the ground, Vergil is capable of causing a large forest of trees to sprout up, capturing those who get caught within the branches. *'Wood Clone' (木のクローン, Moku Bunshin): By focusing his magic, Vergil is capable of creating clones of himself that are capable of fighting alongside him. While they lack his magic power, they possess slightly weaker physical strength than the real copy and are capable of taking several strong hits before breaking. *'Seed of Gaia: Wood God' (ガイアのシード：ウッド神, Gaia no shīdo: Mokujin): Vergil's strongest defensive technique. Focusing large amounts of magic power, he is capable of creating a giant, buddha-like "suit" of wooden armor to protect himself and his allies nearby. It is powerful enough to ward against Fire magic spells, even those of a Dragon slayer's without much damage. *'Seed of Gaia: Fist of the Wood God' (ガイアのシード：木材神の拳, Gaia no shīdo: Mokujin no Ken): By focusing magical power within the ground, Vergil is able to create a giant fist that resembles a gauntlet. Using his immense strength, Vergil punches the fist forward, causing the wooden fist to splinter into a rain of smaller fists upon contact with a solid object. Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): *'Destructive Fire-Emitting Palm-Fist' (破壊的な火発光パーム拳, Kasho Happa-Ken): By causing friction between his hands using his magic, Vergil is able to create two reddish balls of flame. These flames can be used for either close-quarters fighting or for long range combat. Due to his mastery, he can create these flames almost instantly. These flames have longer range and much more explosive force than normal fireballs. *'Fire Shell' (火災シェル, Higara): A simple yet powerful spell used in defense. Vergil surrounds himself or his allies with a dome of reddish flames, preventing them from being injured. However strong enough water spells can break through, whereas strong enough Wind magic (e.g. Arashi using his magic), can reverse the air flow, thus snuffing the flames out. The target(s) are also left unguarded against Earth/Sand/Wood magic. *'Exploding Firefly' (ホタル爆発, Bakuhotaru): Vergil releases several small wisps of green flame that hover harmlessly in the air. However, when the target of the spell is near, Vergil will channel his magic to these fireballs, thus causing them to turn reddish and explode. *'Firestorm' (抗議の嵐, Kōgi no arashi): Channeling flames into one hand, Vergil plants that hand down, palm facing the ground. Shortly after, a multitude of pillars will rise up out of the ground. This lasts several seconds before the spell cancels. *'Flame Whip' (炎の鞭, Honō no muchi): Channeling his magic to his right hand, Vergil will release a stream of flames that weave like a whip. This spell can be used as offense and a defensive measure, by driving opponents backward. Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): *'Water Dragon' (水竜, Suirō): Vergil, like with his other water spells, is able to create a dragon out of water by using the moisture within the air if there is no source of water nearby, due to the potency of his magic power. *'Tendril' (巻きひげ, Makihige): By using either the moisture in the air or a source of water, Vergil is capable of creating tendrils of water that can be used to strike repeatedly, or as a form of restraining the target by wrapping them around those he chooses to target. *'Mirror' (鏡, Kagami): Despite the misleading name, all Vergil does is create a circular wall of water that is strong enough to protect against most physical attacks, as well as some magic spells. He has been able to block against the Wind Dragon used by both Arashi and Kyo Kazama. *'Finger Bullet' (指の弾丸, Yubi no dangan): By using the moisture in the air and focusing it to his fingers, Vergil is capable of releasing powerful balls of water that are capable of dealing concussive damage. He has been shown taking down a group of bandits using just this spell with only one hand. *'Bog' (泥沼, Doronuma): Vergil soaks the ground, causing it to become so saturated that movement becomes extremely difficult. *'Geyser' (間欠泉, Kanketsusen): Using ground water, or after using Bog, Vergil forces water to shoot up under her opponent throwing them into the air. *'Wind Magic'(風魔法, Kaze Mahō): *'Armor of Wind'(風のアーマー, Kaze no āmā): Vergil covers himself with a shroud of wind that reduces the wind resistance surrounding his body while at the same time increasing his speed. This allows for faster combat. *'Tornado'(竜巻, Tatsumaki): Vergil creates a swirl of wind that can be used to knock back opponents, granting either himself or his allies time to cast magic. It is also capable of deflecting projectiles. *'Wind Dragon'(風ドラゴン, Furyuudan): Vergil uses his magic to create a large torrent of wind in the shape of a dragon to launch forward and attack. It is capable of creating large explosions. *'Wind Cutter'(ウインドカッター, Kazekiri): A close range magic. Vergil surrounds his left fist with large amounts of wind and then uses it to cut through most substances. It has been shown to 'cut' through Erigor's "Storm Mail" and his version is stronger than Arashi's as well as Lewis' Byakuraisho technique. *'Lion King's Roar' (ライオンキングの咆哮, Shishi Kokuou no Nakigoe): Vergil creates a cone of wind that, when fired, will attack the opponent's hearing system which can cause the opponent to feel nauseous and incapable of standing. Stronger mages are capable of resisting this spell's effect and can continue to fight. *'World of Illusions' (幻想の世界, Maboroshi no Sekai): Vergil creates a wide field of effect in which the opponent(s) can be effected by his illusions. Within this field, he can create false footsteps from one direction while attacking from another, or generate smells that aren't around to throw off the opponent's senses. He can also create people that look real, but when attacked, will be passed through like they didn't exist. *'Bear's Drop' (クマのドロップ, Higuma Otoshi): Vergil creates a powerful rising current of wind that is capable of deflecting some elemental attacks before reflecting them back at the caster. He has been seen countering some of Lewis' lightning magic, as well as Laxus'. Earth Magic(土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): *'Iron Rock Spikes' (岩鉄トゲ, Gan Tetsu Toge): Vergil creates earth spikes that inmobilizes his opponent. *'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁, Gan Tetsu Heki): Vergil creates pillars from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. *'Continuous Formation' (連鎖, Rensa): Vergil creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks. *'Supreme King Rock Crush' (覇王岩砕, Haō Gan Sai): Vergil uses the rocks around him to surround the enemy and crush them with multiple sized stones. *'Rock Mountain' (巌山, Ganzan): An extremely powerful defensive technique which Vergil performs by joining his palms together. Such gesture prompts a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, this taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes. *'Rumbling Mt. Fuji' (鳴動富嶽, Meidō Fugaku): An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near Vergil after the latter joins his hands together before himself. As he does so, the area immediately in front of him is struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. *'Talus' (崖錐, Gaisui): Vergil surrounds himself with rock pillars, protecting himself from any incoming attacks. *'Earth Dome Prison' (地球ドーム刑務所, Chikyū dōmu keimusho): Vergil creates a dome of earth that traps the target(s) inside it. He can then slowly begin to drain the magic power of others, but he cannot use it to restore his own power. He can also use it as a way of suffocating his opponent. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): *'Cloak of Lightning' (雷のマント, Kaminari no manto): Vergil covers his body with lightning which increases his defense as well as his speed and reflexes. The more he increases, the greater the effects. At full power he could possibly survive a Jupiter shot with little to no injury at all. *'Current' (流れ, Nagare): Vergil's version of Lewis Nomar's "White Lightning Current". He channels lightning from his hand to his opponent in order to attack the muscles and paralyse his target. Stronger mages can release magic power to negate this effect. *'Lightning Blade' (電光ソード, Denkō Sōdo): Vergil channels lightning into his blade to increase the cutting power. He was able to cut through the White Lightning Blade spell used by Lewis Nomar. *'Thunder Dragon' (雷龍, Rairyū): Vergil is able to manipulate his lightning into the form of a dragon and then use it to attack. *'Lightning Mine' (ライトニングマイン, Raitoningumain): Vergil is able to charge his body with static before a physical attack (usually a punch/kick/body part) hits him. As the attack connects, the electricity discharges itself onto the opponent, shocking their body as well as receiving part of the inflicted physical damage back to their body. The stronger the attack, the more damage is dealt by the lightning. A light purple glow within his left eye shows the spell is active. *'Great Thunder Sphere' (偉大な雷球, Idaina-rai-kyū): Vergil charges lightning into a sphere that grows in size as he charges. Once it reaches a big enough size, he then launches it. When it comes into contact with the target/ground, it explodes into yellow lightning. Seal Magic (シールマジック, Fūin Mahō) Vergil's Attributes Physical Attributes *'Immense Strength:' Vergil has worked on his physical skills for most of his life. He has reached the point where making craters with a punch, or sending people flying with just a flick to the forehead is easy to him. It is because of this he earned the moniker Fist of Adamantine. His biggest feat of strength was breaking through Fafnir Ruprecht's "Blood of Siegfried" defense with a full-powered punch, without augmenting his muscles with magic. It is said his strength is on par with Gildarts' but it hasn't been proven. *'Immense Durability:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Master Swordsman' *'Enhanced Speed' Magical Attributes *'Immense Magic Power:' Over the years, Vergil has developed a very large magic reserve. He is capable of producing an aura on par with that of Gildarts, if not slightly weaker. His aura takes on a brown-ish green color, to represent his strong affinity for Wood Magic. He has been able to knock mages unconscious just with his aura. *'Vast Magical Knowledge:' Over the years, Vergil has picked up a vast knowledge of different sorts of magic, from Holder to Caster. He is even capable of identifying some forms of Lost Magic, however this usually applies to Slayer magic. In some cases, such as when he observed Ryuto Zaraki fight aginst Kagura Kurosaki, he was able to observe how Ryuto's earth magic worked and then was able to re-create the spells himself with little trouble. He was able to associate those spells with those of "Iron Rock" Jura of the Wizard Saints. *'Magic Sensor:' Like the majority of his family when they were alive, Vergil has picked up the ability to detect magic signatures and who they belong to. This has helped him when coming to the aid of injured guild members. Author's Notes * Vergil Shinozaki's appearence is inspired by Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage from the Narutoverse, while some of his Wood Magic spells are inspired by Hashirama's and Yamato's Mokuton jutsu, also from the Narutoverse. *Vergil possessing the spells of some of my other OCs (Arashi, Lewis, Kagura and Ryuto) are a mixture of being taught them (in the case of Arashi and Lewis) while others were the result of Vergil re-creating the spells after watching them being used and studying how they worked. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Wood magic user Category:Fire Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User